Treasure Chests
Treasure Chests are chests that can be obtained in the Frontier via fishing in a body of water. Different treasure chests will reward players different tiered-rewards when opened in the player's inventory. These chests will give items based on the rarity of the treasure chest that the player has obtained. As of the 1.10 Update, there are 3 tiers of treasure chests that can be obtained in the Frontier. Treasure chests may be obtainable through purchasing it from vendors. The only currently known treasure chest that can be purchased is the Deep Sea Treasure Chest. It can be purchased from Linkman the Junkman or Vhitmire. Linkman the Junkman sells the chest at a cheaper price of 3,200,000 gold, while Vhitmire sells the chest at a price of 3,400,000 gold. Treasure Chests List of Rewards Each treasure chest will reward players with various rewards based off on the tier of the treasure chest. For example, all of the possible rewards of the Treasure Chest will be below the List of Rewards (Treasure Chest), all of the possible rewards of the Grand Treasure Chest will be below the List of Rewards (Grand Treasure Chest), and so forth. Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Back Equipment | * Odd Cape | |- |Clothing | * Black Suit Pants * Black Suit Top * Khaki Suit Pants * Khaki Suit Top | |- |Consumables | * 3-25 Lesser Dungeon Candies * Rich's Man Delight | |- |Feathers | * Applebird Feather * Clownbird Feather * Keemal Feather * Preobird Feather * Rednal Feather | |- |Fishes | * Bignose Angler * Blue Ogrefish * Bozo * Goliath Algae Worm * Red Clapper * Shockjaw | |- |Harvestables | * Abandoned Flower * Boomba Mushroom * Hungry Flower * Mushtache Mushroom * Nightmare Mushroom * Strangeman's Shell | |- |Melee Weapons | * Gold Rapier * Gold Scimitar * Grass Rapier * Kotono * Power Axe | |- |Misc Equipment | * Antennae * Big Orange Eyes * Xenoculous | |- |Misc. Items | * Floor 20 Skip Ticket | |- |Monster Drops | * Croc Rags * Dragon Dice * Esteemed Heirloom * Giant's Bone * Giant Mushroom Stump * Golem Core * Hammer Scraps * Magma Brain Core * Pack of Gum * Ratboy Secrets * Thinker's Box * Toy Blocks * Trash Friend | |- |Neck Equipment | * Tri-Color Necklace | |- |Ores | * Cobalt Bar * Gold Ore * Sapphire | |- |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | * 1-20 Bullets * Marksman's Rifle | |- |Ring Equipment | * Mud Ring | |} Grand Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Back Equipment | * Dreamnet * Eyes of the Sword * Odd Cape * Ranger's Backpack | |- |Clothing | * The Shirt with the Big Pocket | |- |Consumables | * 5-100 Greater Dungeon Candies * 25 Lesser Dungeon Candies | |- |Feathers | * Moneybird Feather | |- |Harvestable | * Traveler Plant | |- |Magic Weapons | * Darktoad Spellbook * Firesoul Spellbook | |- |Melee Weapons | * Advanced Rapier * Angel Greatsword * Blade of the Throne * Crypt Blade * Demon Greatsword * Grass Rapier * Kotono * Onyx Greatsword * Power Axe * Rusted Coin Scythe * Ultrablade | |- |Misc Equipment | * Big Orange Eyes | |- |Miscellaneous items | * Floor 20 Skip Ticket * Floor 40 Skip Ticket | |- |Monster Drops | * Esteemed Heirloom * Far North Mask * Genie's Rings * Giant's Bone * Nightmare Clock * Spinner Rattle * Thinker's Box * Traveling Human Element | |- |Neck Equipment | * Tri-Color Necklace | |- |Ores | * Onyx Bar | |- |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | * Dragon King's Lance * Funky DriftlanderFunky Driftlander * Hunting Rifle | |- |Ring Equipment | * Mud Ring * Strange Creature Ring | |} Deep Sea Treasure Chest Rewards |- |Clothing | * Collector's Cap * Rich Man's Cap | |- |Fishing Rods | * Captain's Fishing Rod | |}Category:Lists and Guides